my little twilight
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: un universitario normal se encuentra a una pequeña twilight sparkle, desde ahí su vida cambia radicalmente, con una pequeña potra a su cuidado y con la ayuda de su mejor amigo y de sus padres criaran a la pequeña twilight en un mundo frió y oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**My** **little** **twilight.**

 **Capitulo** **1.**

yo soy un estudiante bastante destacado en la universidad donde asisto, estudio letras pero a pesar de todo mi vida es aburrida, caminar a la universidad, caminar a casa, hacer los deberes y dormir hasta el dia siguiente donde se repite todo de nuevo, aveces me reúno con mis amigos de la universidad, miro en internet o veo my little pony la magia de la amistad, aun así la rutina de mi dia a dia me termino deprimiéndome, a pesar que me gusta la carrera que estudio, los profesores son otra cosa, gruñones, flojos o desconsiderados pero a pesar de eso me gusta esta carrera.

Estaba siendo un dia como otro cualquiera, había caminado hasta la universidad, las clases como siempre aburridas, salí una hora antes de lo normal ya que el profesor no iba a asistir, como siempre por que ese profesor casi nunca iba, bueno iba caminando hasta mi casa con un amigo que por cierto es bronie, bueno sigamos, mientras caminábamos nos metimos en la calle donde estaba mi casa, que era una calle que estaba paralela a una avenida y no era muy transitada, en ese momento mi amigo y yo vimos una caja de cartón abierta, al asomarnos vimos algo pequeño de color purpura, con un cuerno en la cabeza que sobresalía de una crin purpura con una linea rosa, mi amigo y yo nos miramos confundidos, pero en ese momento la pequeña potra se despertó y nos miro con curiosidad sus ojos purpuras nos estaban mirando con fascinación y miedo, yo me agache a mirarla lo que la asusto para calmarla la toque delicadamente y le dije en voz baja:

-Tranquila no te haré daño.

Ella parecía entender pero no dijo nada, entonces la agarre en mis brazos y le dije a mi amigo:

-Hay que llevarla a mi casa.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?. dijo mi amigo confundido.

-Si, no podemos dejarla aca quien sabe que podría pasarle. Respondí yo confiado.

Entonces tranquilice a la pequeña potra twilight y la metí en mi bolso con mucho cuidado, una vez en mi bolso, seguimos caminábamos a mi casa, al llegar al edificio donde estaba mi casa, entre me monte en el ascensor con mi amigo y subimos al piso 6 y ultimo del edificio, una vez en mi casa, grite los nombres de mis padres para ver si estaban en casa pero no estaban, así que saque a la pequeña potra purpura y la puse en el sillón de la sala de estar, mientras mi amigo y yo entramos a la cocina y este me dijo:

-Y que vas a hacer.

-Cuidarla, no la iba a dejar sola a su suerte en la calle. Respondí yo.

-Bueno esta bien, pero que le vas a dar de comida. Dijo mi amigo.

Yo pensé un momento antes de contestar:

-Hay unas cuantas zanahorias, papas y fruta en la nevera.

Así que abrí la nevera y saque unas zanahorias y unas papas, las pique en trocitos pequeños y las puse a sancochar para que se ablandaran, después fui a ver a la pequeña twilight, que seguía en el sofá, solamente que ahora estaba jugando con una de mis gatas llamada loki, me acerque a ella y vi la estuve revisando el cuerpo era una unicornio, no tenia las alas que recibió al final de la tercera temporada, ya tenia dientes yo calculaba que debía tener entre uno a dos años como mucho, después me de twilight y fui a la cocina, donde apague las zanahorias y las papas las serví en un plato y espere un rato a que se enfriaran.

Una vez frio las zanahorias y la papas, se las lleve a twilight, las disfruto mucho y se las comió todas, después se quedo dormida en el sofá, fui a ver a mi amigo que por cierto se llamaba Gabriel, este se encontraba en mi habitación viendo la televisión, como era media dia estaban pasando las noticias, todas noticias malas pero bueno me acerque a Gabriel y le dije:

-Bueno ya le di de comer a la pequeña potra y se quedo dormida, pero voy a necesitar ayuda para cuidarla.

-Conmigo no cuentes yo trabajo en la noche y no tendría tiempo de cuidarlos, aparte mis padres no lo aceptarían. Respondió mi amigo.

-Okey, bueno no importa yo la cuido no te preocupes. Respondí yo algo alicaído.

En ese momento Gabriel recibió un mensaje en el móvil, al leerlo me dijo:

-Me tengo que ir amigo hay un asunto urgente en el trabajo que tengo que hacer.

En ese momento lo acompañe hasta la entrada del edificio y se despidió de mi, yo estaba solo en todo esto.

Yo volví a subir a mi casa y me senté en el sillón con cuidado de no despertar a la potra, ahí me puse a pensar acerca de que hacer, estaba solo para cuidar a twilight pero tal vez no tan solo, así que decidí contarles a mis padres sobre ella, necesitaba ayuda.

 **El nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo, basado en my little dashie ojala les guste dejen sus opiniones y sus criticas les agradeceré mucho, hasta el siguiente capitulo nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**My** **little** **twilight.**

 **Capitulo** **2.**

ya había pasado 5 meses cuidando a twilight, había recibido ayuda de mis padres y algo de ayuda de mi amigo Gabriel, ahora la pequeña twilight sabe hablar y yo le enseñe a leer, debo decir que se leyó todos los libros que tenia en mi casa, otra cosa conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una librería, normalmente me dejan unos cuantos libros a la semana lo cual twilight los devora en un dia, entre otras cosas mi carrera en la universidad va bien y pronto la terminare.

Era el dia de mi graduación ya había pasado un año y un mes desde que encontré a twilight, ella debería tener como tres años en estos momentos, así que mis padres pensaron en inscribirla en un preescolar, yo al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero al final acepte, quería que se relacionara con otros niños y no pasara tanto tiempo sola, pero bueno hoy era mi graduación yo estaba vestido con la toga típica de las graduaciones y el sombrero mientras entraba al auditorio donde se realizaría el acto y me pare al lado de mi amigo Gabriel que me dijo:

-¿La pequeña twilight esta bien?.

-Si, esta bien, esta apunto de comenzar la escuela. Respondí yo.

-Un momento ¿queeeeee?, Enserió va ir a la escuela no te preocupa como puedan reaccionar los otros niños y los adultos cuando la vean. Dijo mi amigo sorprendido.

-Si me preocupa pero mis padres me lo recomendaron y ellos tienen razón es lo mejor para ella. Respondí yo con voz decidida.

Antes de que mi amigo pudiera responder me llamaron para entregarme mi titulo, todos aplaudieron yo alcance a ver a mis padres entre la multitud con la pequeña twilight en los brazos de mi padre, yo deje escapar una lagrima de felicidad mi hija tendría un buen futuro y yo me encargare de que eso pase.

Han pasado ya cinco años y la vida va bastante bien excepto por que mis padres murieron, sufrieron un accidente de transito hace dos años, yo los extrañaba mucho pero aprendí a salir adelante ahora era editor de un importante periódico, twilight ya tiene ocho años, esta en segundo grado de educación primaria y es la mejor estudiante de su clase, realmente estoy orgullosa de ella, principalmente por que hace unos días pudo realizar magia por primera vez ella se puso muy feliz y yo también,nosotros estábamos en un parque caminado y pasando el dia, cuando de la nada una pelota de fútbol volaba hacia donde yo estaba yo instintivamente me cubrí la cara pero justo cuando creí que me golpearía vi como la pelota se encontraba siendo sostenida por un aura color purpura, mire hacia donde estaba twilight y vi como su cuerno brillaba con la misma aura color purpura, después note un resplandor en los flancos de twilight, cuando observe su flanco vi su cutie mark era la misma de la serie, yo me agache y abrace a twilight con fuerza, esta me correspondió el abrazo estaba tan feliz por ella y ella estaba tan feliz conmigo que realmente desearía que pudiera quedarse conmigo para siempre pero yo sabia que tarde o temprano vendrían por ella.

Era de noche, acababa de acostar a twilight, cuando me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi apartamento, baje al estacionamiento y cogí mi coche, al arrancarlo y salir del estacionamiento, fui a buscar a mi amigo Gabriel, habíamos quedado en irnos a una discoteca esa noche, hacia tiempo que no íbamos a una, el trabajo y twilight me consumían, todo mi tiempo pero ahora ya estaba mas grande y necesitaba menos atenciones, Gabriel también pasaba tiempo con twilight, tanto es así que lo tío y por supuesto a mi me llama papa, pero bueno, cuando llegue a la casa de Gabriel, el ya estaba esperándome fuera de la casa, el se subió a mi coche y pusimos rumbo a una discoteca que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar, nos colocamos en la fila para entrar que por suerte no estaba muy larga y avanzaba rápido, una vez dentro nos sentamos en una barra y pedimos unas bebidas, mientras mi amigo iba con unas chicas sentadas al otro lado de la disco, yo me tomaba mi vaso de whisky con calma cuando una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones se sentó al lado mio, pidió una copa de vino y sin darme cuenta empezó a hablar conmigo, esta dijo:

-Hola.

-Eh, hola. Respondí yo algo confundido.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?. Pregunto ella.

-Raúl Sanchez. Respondí yo aun confundido.

-soy Isabel Caceres. Dijo la chica.

Después de ese extraño momento seguimos hablando, hasta que Gabriel llego donde estaba yo todo vuelto mierda, este me dijo:

-Amigo hic vámonos ya hic.

Yo entonces me pare de mi asiento y ayude a mi amigo a llegar al coche junto a Isabel, una vez en el auto Isabel me dijo si la podía acercar a su casa, yo acepte y nos subimos, primero dejamos a Gabriel en su casa ayudándolo para llevarlo a su cama una vez ahí se quedo dormido casi de inmediato, entonces regresamos al auto y me dispuse a llevar a Isabel a su casa, pero esta me dijo:

-Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche es que ya es tarde y vivo en las afueras de la ciudad.

Yo me quede pensándolo por unos segundos, es cierto que no se como reaccione cuando vea a twilight, pero después pensé twilight esta dormida no creo que Isabel se vaya después que despierte, así que dije:

-Esta bien.

 **Punto de vista de twilight.**

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, pero papá no estaba para ayudarme a dormir con sus cuentos, no se donde habla ido, pero en este momento estoy en la cama de mi padre tratando de dormir, pero en ese momento oigo como la puerta del estacionamiento de nuestro edificio se abre y me asomo por la ventana y confirmo que es mi papá,yo en ese momento voy a esperarlo en la sala de estar, cuando oigo que able la puerta, cuando entra le dijo:

-Papi tuve una pesadilla, ¿me puedes contar un cuento?.

En ese momento noto a una mujer junto a el que me mira con una cara de extrañada y después mira a mi padre, mi padre solo dice con su típica voz dulce:

-Claro hija ya te cuento un cuento.

 **Punto de vista de Raúl.**

Después de contarle un cuento a twilight, me dirigí a la sala, donde por media hora le estuve explicando a Isabel sobre twilight, después de eso le enseñe donde quedaba la habitación de huéspedes y nos fuimos a dormir.

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo ojala le haya gustado, en episodios posteriores twilight ganara mas protagonismo, dejen sus opiniones realmente les agradeceré mucho nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

My little twilight.

Capitulo 3.

Había pasado un año desde que conocí a Isabel y desde entonces fuimos primeramente amigos y después pareja, a twilight le va de maravilla en la escuela incluso le propusieron entrar directamente a bachillerato, cosa que ella no quiso ya que prefería quedarse con los amigos que había hecho en clase, Gabriel se había mudado a estados unidos por motivo de trabajo pero todavía nos comunicábamos por medio del Skype.

Era navidad yo, twilight, Gabriel e Isabel nos encontrábamos en casa celebrando la navidad, Gabriel había podido pasar venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, ya Isabel y yo estábamos comprometidos y nos íbamos a casar en unos meses y twilight estaba feliz de ver a Gabriel, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, yo supe de inmediato quien era, era una amiga de twilight se llamaba maría venia junto a sus padres, maria y twilight se saludaron con un abrazo y se pusieron a jugar con las muñecas y otros juguetes que yo le había comprado. La noche de navidad estaba siendo la mas feliz que he tenido desde que mis padres murieron, ah como los extraño.

Ya habían pasado pasado ya cuatro años desde aquella navidad, ya twiight no era una potra pequeña, ya había entrado en la pubertad y se estaba poniendo algo rebelde e indisciplinada siempre contestándome a mi y a Isabel que por cierto ya estamos casados y hace dos años tuvimos un hijo que le pusimos de nombre marcos, twilight como cualquier niño o potro se puso celosa pero después se le paso, pero bueno ya twilight estaba en primer año de bachillerato y era la mejor de su clase, menos en disciplina pero bueno cosa de adolescentes.

 **Punto** **de** **vista** **de** **Twilight.**

Yo me encontraba en clases la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención por que esta clase era muy aburrida y ya había pasado esa materia en el segundo lapso, sacar veinte en todas las materias significa que para el tercer lapso ya las tienes pasadas y si quieres no tienes por que ir a clase pero yo voy por que hay algunas clases que si me gustan como lengua y literatura e historia, pero esta materia llamada formación ciudadana era aburrida mas bien demacrado aburrida, en ese momento sonó el timbre que nos indicaba que las clases habían terminado, así que guarde mis cosas en mi bolso con ayuda de mi magia como lo llamo mi padre lo que puedo hacer con mi cuerno y salí del salón, con mi amiga maría y Pablo mi otro amigo, en ese momento Pablo dijo:

-Y si vamos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo de historia, ¿que les parece?.

-Esta bien. Respondió María.

-Ok, voy llamar a mi padre para decirle donde estaré. Respondí yo mientras sacaba el teléfono que me había regalado mi padre cuando comencé el bachillerato.

-Hija ¿ya saliste de clase?. Pregunto mi padre nada mas contestar.

-Si pero voy a ir a la casa de Pablo para hacer un trabajo. Respondí yo.

-Ok te paso buscando a eso de las 8:00 PM. Respondo mi padre con voz relajada.

-Muy bien hablamos luego papa chao te quiero. Respondí yo.

-Yo también te quiero hija chao. Respondió mi padre antes de colgar.

Una vez guarde mi teléfono camine junto a Pablo y a María a la salida de la escuela y una vez afuera me empezó a doler la cabeza y me lleve un casco a la cabeza, en ese momento me desmaye mientras oía como Pablo y María gritaban por ayuda.

Me encontraba en un lugar distinto estaba rodeado de otros ponies como yo pero algunos sin cuerno y otros con alas, en ese momento mi vista se quedo fijado en una pony bastante alta, de color blanco con adornos dorados en los cascos y un colla en el cuello también dorado, la pony la vi elevarse mientras su cuerno brillaba y el sol detrás de ella también se elevaba, no entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo, pero en ese momento todo se puso negro.

 **Punto de vista de Raúl.**

Yo ya me encontraba en el hospital después de que la amiga de twilight, María me llamo para informarme de lo ocurrido yo estaba muy preocupado por mi hija, pero cuando la vi despertando me tranquilice un poco y le dije a mi hija:

-¿como te sientes hija?.

-Bien aunque un poco mareada papa, ¿que me paso?. Respondió mi hija un poco confundida.

-Te desmayaste a la salida de la escuela no te preocupes estas en el hospital. Respondí yo mas calmado.

En ese momento entro el doctor con una carpeta en sus manos que estaba leyendo y que al ver que twilight estaba despierta dijo:

-Veo que ya despertó bueno los estudios que te hicimos no mostraron nada malo, así que ya puedes irte.

-Muy bien, gracias doctor. Respondí yo feliz.

-No hay de que es mi trabajo. Dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando salimos del hospital e íbamos en el auto, ella me dijo:

-Puedo contarte algo papa.

-Por supuesto hija. Respondí yo un poco confundido.

En ese momento ella me contó lo que vio mientras estuvo desmayada, yo me quede de piedra al oír eso ya que recordaba de lo que hablaba, había visto un recuerdo de equestria, mas específicamente la celebración del sol de verano que ella había visto cuando era una potra en equestria, que apareció en un episodio de la primera temporada de mlp, yo no sabia que responderle, pero en ese momento dije:

-Cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que hablar de algo.

-Ok. Fue lo único que respondió twilight antes de sacar su celular y sus audífonos y ponerse a escuchar música.

 **Punto de vista de twilight.**

Una vez llegamos a casa, mi padre me dijo que me sentara en el sofá con el, entonces me quite los audífonos y yo le dije:

-De que tenemos que hablar papa.

-De tu origen quien eres y como te encontré. Respondió el seriamente, mientras yo lo miraba confundida.

En ese momento comenzó a explicar, cada vez que hablaba me sorprendía mas, yo era un personaje de una serie de televisión, llamada my little pony la magia de la amistad, que era amiga de otras cinco ponies, también me contó que me encontró en una caja de cartón hace 11 años, yo en ese momento ya estaba llorando y abrace a mi padre, aunque no fuera mi verdadero padre yo lo consideraba así y eso era lo que importaba, mi padre pronto me devolvió el abrazo cuando vi su rostro vi que también estaba llorando, nos quedamos así por un rato para después irnos cada quien a su habitación cuando vimos que ya era tarde, me acosté a dormir con la duda de que por que estaba aquí y por que tenia solo trece años si según mi padre en la serie aparentabamas, pero entonces me quede dormida.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo ya twilight sabe la verdad pero el final no esta cerca ni mucho menos por que twilight no va querer irse así sin mas de este mundo por que su padre esta aquí y pronto un misterioso grupo hará su aparición, bueno dejen sus opiniones y review realmente estaré muy agradecido si dejan review, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

My little twilight.

Capitulo 4.

Punto de vista de twilight

ya había pasado cinco años desde que mi padre me contó la verdad acerca de quien soy, ahora tengo 18 años y estoy en la universidad y estoy estudiando historia, estoy haciendo mi vida y ya casi olvido aquella visión que tuve y ahora vivo en un apartamento alquilado con Pablo y María, también he compensado una relación amorosa con un chico de la carrera su nombre es Antonio González, al principio mi padre rechazo la relación pero luego lo acepto, como dicen el amor no entiende especies.

Yo me encontraba en mi trabajo en la librería que quedaba justo al frente de la universidad, la verdad es que no había mucho que hacer pero bueno pero por lo menos tenia un trabajo, mientras leía un libro detrás del mostrador oí como la puerta se abría, entonces deje de leer y mire a quien había entrado era Antonio quien había entrado, el era un chico de 19 años, pelo negro, ojos marrones y usaba gafas, llevo tres meses saliendo con el, a el no le importaba que yo fuera una unicornio, ademas teníamos mucho en común como nuestro amor por los libros, nuestra dedicación al estudio y a las artes principalmente la literatura y el cine, yo lo salude en cuanto lo vi entrar y este me dijo mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo:

-¿te gustaría ir al cine cuando tu salgas del trabajo?.

-Si, por supuesto. Respondí yo.

El resto de jornada de trabajo se paso mucho mas rápido y una vez estuve libre salí junto a antonio rumbo al cine.

 **Punto de vista en tercera persona.**

Un hombre de aspecto muy misterioso estaba mirando como twilight y Antonio salían de la librería, en ese momento saco un walkie talkie y dijo:

-El objetivo salio de la librería, no esta sola cambio.

-Recibido, síguelos y si tienes oportunidad ya sabes que hacer, cambio y fuera.

Entonces el hombre guardo el aparato y con cuidado empezó a seguir a la pareja, después de un rato caminando entraron a un centro comercial y el los siguió hasta el ultimo piso donde estaba el cine, donde estuvieron un rato sentados en una silla mientras esperaban que llegara la hora de comienzo de la película, una vez el reloj dio las 2:00 PM, la pareja se paro y se dirigió a la sala de cine y el hombre los siguió y con mucho sigilo pudo colarse a la sala de cine, una vez dentro paso la mirada por toda la sala buscándolos, los encontró en uno de los asientos en la mitad de la sala, el hombre se sentó de ellos, y espero el momento oportuno para actuar y ese momento sucedió a media película, cuando el chico fue al baño, entonces golpeo en la cabeza a la unicornio haciendo que se desmayara, la cargo y activo la invisibilidad y salio de ahí lo mas rápido y sigilosamente posible, se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial , no sin antes informar por walkie talkie donde estaba y que había logrado su objetivo, una vez en el estacionamiento y después de esperar un rato lo vinieron a recoger, puso a la pony en el maletero y se fueron de ahí.

 **Punto de vista de twilight.**

Yo me desperté en una pequeña celda, cuando mire alrededor de mi celda vi nada mas una cama, una ducha y un inodoro, cuando me asome por los barrotes de mi celda, vi otras celdas todas vacías, pero en ese momento oí una puerta abrirse en la parte izquierda de la sala, cuando pude ver bien a quien había entrado, pude ver que era un chico de unos veinte años, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos marrones, piel morena y vestía con una de laboratorio, cuando entro estaba revisando un porta-papeles, cuando de paro delante de mi celda bajo el porta-papeles y me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada con un poco de miedo, en ese momento el me agarro una pata y me inyecto algo con una jeringa, e inmediatamente me empece a sentir mareada, para después desmayarme.

 **Punto de vista de Raúl.**

Yo me encontraba muy preocupado cuando Antonio me llamo diciendo que twilight había desaparecido ,yo de inmediato llame a la policía y puse la denuncia de desaparición, al principio pensaron que era una especie de broma de mal gusto, hasta que revisaron el numero de la cédula de identidad de twilight que yo les había dicho, ahí fue cuando pusieron la denuncia de desaparición, yo en este momento estoy pensando acerca de que le paso a mi hija, acaso pudo regresar a equestria o alguien se la llevo para quien sabe quien, en ese momento mi celular sonó al ver de quien se trataba vi que era un numero desconocido, yo un poco indeciso respondí la llamada.

-¿Hola?. Dije yo nervioso.

-¿Es usted Raúl Sánchez?. Pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba a una voz de mujer que sonaba dulce y al mismo tiempo dominante.

-Eh, si soy yo ¿que quiere? y ¿quien es?. Respondí yo mas nervioso si cabía.

-estoy buscando a alguien y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta estoy seguro que sabes quien soy o ¿me equivoco?. Respondió la voz.

Yo sostuve con fuerza el teléfono cuando pude reconocer esa voz era la ¡princesa celestia!, fue ahí cuando supe que buscaba a twilight, yo aun mas nervioso le respondí

-Si se quien eres y acerca de twilight si la cuide por 16 años, pero ahora no se donde esta, creo que alguien la secuestro.

Celestia tardo un rato en contestar, cuando lo hizo dijo:

-Lo mejor es hablar esto cara a cara, me dices ¿donde vives para hablar en privado?.

Yo le di la dirección y ella colgó el teléfono, yo me senté en el sillón pensando acerca de todo lo que había hablado con celestia, me tocaba esperarla para poder explicarle mejor que pasaba.

 **Punto de vista en tercera.**

En una enorme sala de experimentos, twilight se encontraba inconsciente encima de una mesa, mientras los científicos que estaban en la sala preparaban un extraño aparato que estaba ubicado encima de twilight. Una vez estuvo listo los científicos se retiraron de la sala y de repente un rayo salio del aparato que le dio a twilight, ese rayo adsorbió toda la magia que tenia twilight, una vez fue así se detuvo el rayo.

Mientras tanto en la parte arriba de la sala, había otra sala mas pequeña donde se podía toda la sala de abajo y pegado a la ventana se encontraba un hombre bastante viejo de alrededor de 65 años, pelo totalmente canoso, ojos negros, vestido de traje y bastante gordo, el mientras veía a la inconsciente yegua que se encontraba en la parte de abajo de la sala se le marcaba una sonrisa en su cara rolliza y llena de arrugas, pero en ese momento uno de los científicos que estaban en la sala dijo:

-Señor detectamos mas señales de energía como la que tenia esta yegua y están bastante cerca de aquí.

-Perfecto, manden a todos los equipos a buscarlos y rápido. Dijo el hombre aun con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, no olviden dejar review se los agradeceré mucho, hasta el siguiente capitulo chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**My** **little** **twilight.**

 **Capitulo** **5.**

 **Punto** **de** **vista** **de** **Raúl**

yo me encontraba todavía sentado en el sofá pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que un sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, me levante de mi sofá y fui hacia la puerta, cuando mire por la mirilla la vi era la princesa celestia, yo de inmediato le abrí la puerta y ella entro y después de ella entro su hermana y las mane 5, yo no me quede mudo por un momento no sabia que decir, pero en ese momento celestia dijo:

-Explícanos todo lo que paso desde que encontraste a twilight.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y les pedí que me acompañaran a la sala, donde les indique donde sentarse, pero en ese momento oí como la puerta del apartamento se abría y cuando mire era mi esposa, Isabel, cuando paso por la sala y vio a las ponies y después a mi, dijo:

-¿Que es todo esto?.

Después de explicarle que venían por twilight, ella se quedo en silencio y sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, ahí les comencé a explicar a las ponies, todo desde que encontré a twilight hasta el momento actual, después de esa explicación, rarity dijo: 

-Es increíble que hallas decidido cuidar a twilight, según teníamos entendido los humanos no son nada amables.

-Bueno hay todo tipo de personas unos mejores que otros. Respondí yo.

Pero en ese momento oí como tumbaban la puerta cuando mire haber quien había sido, vi unos tipos armados con fusiles de asalto sus armaduras al principio me recordaban a los de las legiones romanas, ellos entraron al apartamento y sin decir nada nos noquearon.

 **Punto de vista en tercera persona**

el hombre viejo de antes todavía se encontraba mirando el laboratorio donde a twilight le quitaron su magia solo que esta vez estaba vació en ese momento un hombre vestido con una armadura parecida a la de los antiguos soldados del imperio romana entro en la sala y dijo:

-Capturamos a los objetivos señor ¿que hacemos ahora?.

-Entrenen pronto sera nuestro momento. Respondió el viejo sin voltear a ver al hombre.

El soldado solo hizo un saludo militar y se retiro, una vez se fue el hombre esbozo una sonrisa mientras decía en voz baja:

-Pronto el imperio romano resurgirá de las cenizas.

Después el hombre abandono la habitación tenia que prepararse para ese momento en que el mundo seria suyo.

 **Punto de vista de Raúl.**

Yo me estaba despertando luego de ese golpe en la cabeza que me dieron, cuando pude mirar alrededor mio vi que estaba en una celda, me acerque a los barrotes y vi que estaban todas las ponies aquí, cada una en una celda, cuando mire al frente mio estaba twilight, estaba recostada en la cama y me daba la espalda, ahí la llame por su nombre, cuando me oyó se volteo y me miro, cuando la mire vi que había estado llorando, pero cuando me vio me dijo muy feliz:

-¡Papa!, estas aquí, sácame de esta celda.

Pero en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba en una celda y dijo muy triste:

-Oh, a ti también te atraparon.

En ese momento se volvió a acostar en la cama y volvió a empezar a llorar, yo me sentia muy mal por mi twilight y le dije:

-Tranquila twilight, prometo que saldremos de aquí.

Ella mucho mas tranquilo me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

 **Punto de vista en tercera persona.**

Mientras tanto el hombre viejo se encontraba sentado en una silla en frente de una cámara, llevaba puesto una toga purpura con detalles blancos que era la toga que usaban los emperadores romanos, en ese momento el hombre prendió la cámara con un control remoto y empezó a transmitir a todo las pantallas y televisores del mundo, en ese momento el comenzo a hablar:

-Hola ciudadanos del mundo soy julio cesar el legitimo gobernante del imperio romano y les hablo para informarles que tienen una hora para que todos los lideres del mundo me entreguen todos sus países, si no lo hacen iré destruyendo cada país con mi arma secreta, recuerden una hora para rendirse y entregarme el mundo, un nuevo imperio romano de paz, estabilidad, prosperidad y felicidad, adiós ciudadanos del futuro nuevo imperio romano.

En ese momento el apago la cámara, una vez apago la cámara, un científico entro a la sala y dijo:

-El arma esta lista al 100%, señor.

-Perfecto, pero espero no tener que usarla no quiero matar a nadie. Respondió el hombre tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto señor esta arma es el ultimo recurso. Respondió el científico antes de salir de la sala.

Mientras el científico salia de la sala el hombre que se hacia llamar julio cesar, estaba pensando mientras se tomaba un vaso de whisky.

Mientras tanto en estados unidos, el presidente se encontraba reunido con todos sus ministros y generales discutiendo la situación, en ese momento el presidente dijo en voz alta y que sonaba preocupada:

-¿Que tan peligroso puede ser ese hombre que dice ser julio cesar?.

-Mucho señor presidente. Dijo el ministro de defensa. Ese hombre es un psicópata ansioso de poder hay que rechazar su solicitud el es un peligro para un mundo incluso peor que hitler o stalin.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dijo el vicepresidente. Hay que averiguar de donde realizo esa transmisión y mandar tropas.

-No, no, mandar tropas es muy peligroso hay que bombardear donde sea que este. Dijo el ministro de defensa.

-Solo que no sabemos donde esta ubicada su base y no podemos atacar el primer lugar que se nos ocurra. Respondió el vicepresidente.

Así siguió la reunión, pero una vez se acabo ya había pasado la hora y decidieron rechazar la petición de julio cesar, lo cual hizo que ningún país aceptara la petición.

Mientras tanto julio cesar estaba furioso de que ningún país aceptara y al darse cuenta de que fue por estado unido ordeno a sus científicos, disparar el arma rumbo a estados unidos, una vez alcanzo su objetivo todo estados unidos estaba destruido ya no quedaba ningún edificio en pie en las ciudades y pueblos, ni ninguna persona viva, ahí dio chance de una hora mas para decidir que hacer a las naciones.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ojala les haya gustado, ya saben dejen review se los agradeceré mucho hasta el siguiente capitulo nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My little twilight.**

 **Capitulo 6.**

 **punto de vista de raúl.**

Yo me encontraba todavía en la celda mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, pero justo en ese momento oí que alguien había entrado a la habitación, me asome por los barrotes de la celda y vi a uno de esos soldados que nos habían secuestrado con su traje parecido al de un legionario romano solo que mas moderno, pero en ese momento el grito:

-Despierten el emperador quiere verlos en este instante.

En ese momento todas se despertaron y miraron al hombre parado en la puerta.

-¿Que quiere de nosotras?. Dijo rarity preocupada.

-Nada, el emperador solo quiere hablar. Respondió el soldado secamente.

-Y acaso te vamos a creer cuando nos trajeron aquí para no se que hacernos. Respondió rainbow dash molesta.

-Todo eso sera explicado por el emperador. Respondió otra vez el soldado con el mismo tono de voz.

-Esta bien iremos a ver al emperador. Dijo celestia.

El soldado no respondió y abrió todas las celdas con una palanca que tenia al lado, una vez fuera de las celdas el soldado nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, una vez salimos de la sala de las celdas nos encontrábamos en una sala gigantesca el techo estaba a unos 200 metros mas o menos, por toda la sala había mas soldados algunos hablando otros haciendo ejercicio, yo me arme de valor y pregunte:

-¿Que este lugar?.

-Eso lo responderá el emperador. no yo. Respondió el soldado secamente.

Yo me quede callado el resto del camino y las demás que también parecían tener preguntas se callaron al oír la respuesta del soldado, llegamos hasta unos ascensores, el soldado llamo el ascensor y este bajo rápidamente y cuando se abrieron las puertas me sorprendí del tamaño era un enorme ascensor tanto así que todos nos metimos y aun quedaba espacio, el soldado marco el ultimo piso y subimos rápidamente, en menos de un minuto ya estábamos en el piso, nos bajamos del ascensor y el soldado nos dirigió a una habitación, donde estaba un hombre bastante viejo y gordo, con una calva muy pronunciada, llevaba puesta una toga purpura y una corona de laurel en la cabeza, el hombre le hizo una seña al soldado para que se retirara, el soldado hizo un saludo militar y salió de la habitación, en ese momento, el hombre se sirvió una copa de vino y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos en los sillones que estaban justo en frente de el, el hombre comenzó a hablar:

-Alguien tiene preguntas yo tratare de responder todas sus dudas.

Yo comencé preguntando:

-¿Que este lugar?.

-Es el estadio como lo llamamos nosotros, un enorme edificio subterráneo construido debajo de la ciudad de caracas, mas preguntas. Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

La princesa celestia siguió:

¿Quien eres tu y por que estamos aquí?.

Soy julio cesar emperador del nuevo imperio romano y las traje aquí para por que su magia era lo que necesitaba para mi plan de un nuevo imperio romano funcionara.

Twilight fue la siguiente en preguntar:

-Y ahora ¿que nos va hacer?.

-Nada, ya mi objetivo esta completo el imperio romano a regresado y tengo que tomar mi avión a roma para mi presentación oficial como emperador, ustedes podrán irse. Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Yo y las ponies nos quedamos sorprendidos no solo lo que había dicho sino que podíamos irnos en ese momento celestia pregunto incrédula:

-¿En serio nos va dejar ir no es una especie de truco?.

-No no, se lo aseguro no es un truco las libero por que ya mi objetivo ya esta cumplido y ya no tiene sentido tenerlas aquí y aparte yo no soy un hombre malo. Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento el hombre se paro de su sillón y nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos cosa que hicimos, el nos guio por unas escaleras que iban subiendo, después de subir un piso, nos encontrábamos en una pequeña habitación, el hombre abrió la puerta que al abrirla nos llevaba a un lujoso recibidor de hotel, en ese momento salimos del hotel, una limusina esperaba al hombre, este antes de montarse nos dijo:

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún dia, hasta luego.

Ahí se monto en la limusina y se fue, en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saque del bolsillo al ver vi que era mi esposa conteste de inmediato:

-Estas bien querida.

-Si querido, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti a donde te llevaron esos hombres, y aparte con todo eso del imperio romano que he visto en las noticias estoy mas preocupada. Respondió mi esposa con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Yo le respondí que iba para alla y colgué el teléfono, así que con twilight a mi lado y las demás detrás mio, fuimos caminando a la estación del metro mas cercana, una vez en la estación del metro le explique a las ponies (menos twilight) a comprar los tickets del metro y usarlos en las maquinas, una vez hacho eso, nos montamos en el tren de la linea 3 del metro la gente se nos quedaba viendo bastante, gracias a dios eran solo dos estaciones, una vez llegamos nos bajamos del tren y salimos de la estación y pusimos rumbo a mi casa, en el camino pasamos por el lugar donde encontré a twilight, pero seguimos caminando, una vez llegamos, me recibió mi hijo y mi esposa, en ese momento me senté junto a twilight en el sillón, mientras las demás ponies se sentaban en las sillas del comedor y los sofás, la princesa celestia comenzó a hablar:

-¿twilight sabes quienes somos?.

-No no se quienes son ni quiero saber. Respondió twilight molesta.

-twilight somos nosotras tus amigas. Dijo rarity.

-No ustedes no son mis amigas por que no las conozco ni quiero conocerlas. Respondió twilight.

-en serio no somos amigas. decía pinkie mientras comenzaba a llorar y su melena se ponía lacia.

-Twilight sparkle ni siquiera me reconoces a mi, tu maestra, tu amiga, una segunda madre. Respondió celestia.

Twilight no dijo nada solo asintió negativamente la cabeza, yo trate de calmarla un poco diciéndole:

-Tranquila hija ellas solo quieren ayudarte tu no perteneces a este mundo.

-Si pertenezco a este mundo desde que tengo memoria vivo aquí.

En ese momento con ayuda de celestia le explique como había llegado aquí, como en equestria uno de sus hechizos había salido mal, mandándola a este mundo como una potra sin recuerdos, ella se sorprendió al oír eso, en ese momento celestia dijo:

-Y por eso estamos aquí para buscarte y devolverte a tu mundo.

-NO. Respondió twilight antes de iluminar su cuerno y hacer un hechizo de teletransportación.

Al darnos cuenta de lo que haría tratamos de detenerla, pero ya era tarde ya se había ido.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ojala les haya gustado, dejen review y sus criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**My little twilight.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **punto de vista de Raúl.**

Tratamos de detener a twilight antes de que se teletransportaba pero no pudimos y se fue, todos nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, rainbow dash fue la que rompió el silencio:

-Y ahora ¿que hacemos?.

Yo me quede pensando un rato antes de decir:

-Su departamento probablemente fue para alla.

-Muy bien vamos para alla. Respondió celestia.

Ahí salimos de mi departamento y nos dirigimos a donde vivía twilight, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde de aquí.

 **Punto de vista de twilight.**

Yo aparecí en mi departamento después de teletransportarme, yo estaba agotada nunca me había teletransportado tan lejos, en ese momento mis amigos, salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y al verme se pusieron muy felices y me fueron a abrazar, después les explique que había pasado y aceptaron ayudarme a esconderme, yo se los agradecí, después fui a mi habitación donde agarre con mi magia mi teléfono celular que estaba en la mesa de noche ya que no solía llevar mi teléfono cuando salgo por la inseguridad que hay en esta ciudad, bueno marque el numero de Antonio, al contestar le explique la situación y le dije que viniera, termine la llamada y me recosté en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado, una hora después, decidí prender el televisor para ver las noticias, estaban hablando de julio cesar que acababa de llegar a roma para su discurso de toma de posición como emperador del nuevo imperio romano, mientras seguía viendo la televisión oí sonar el timbre de la puerta, yo me asome con cuidado mientras maría abría, pude ver a mi padre al otro lado, este no me vio ya que estaba viendo hacia otro lado, yo me devolví a mi habitación y seguí viendo la televisión.

 **Punto de vista de Raúl.**

Estábamos en la puerta del apartamento de twilight, nos recibió su amiga María, le preguntamos si había visto ella respondió que no, pero applejack dijo:

-Ella miente twilight esta aqui.

-si twilight esta aquí, siento su presencia mágica. Respondió celestia.

-María déjanos pasar tengo que hablar con twilight. Dije yo con calma.

María estaba nerviosa pero se quito de la puerta y nos dejo pasar, yo sabia cual era la habitación así que nos dirigimos a ella de inmediato una vez ahí nos encontramos a twilight acostada en la cama viendo la tv pero al vernos dijo con enojo:

-váyanse no pienso ir ningún lado.

-Twilight hija tienes que ir es tu hogar tu no perteneces a este mundo. Respondí yo con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡NO!. Respondió twilight.

Me quede callado un momento igual que las demás, pero un momento después la princesa celestia hablo con una voz consoladora:

-Twilight se que no quieres irte pero no lo entiendes tu perteneces a equestria no a este mundo.

-se que no pertenezco a este mundo, pero aquí están mis amigos, mi padre y mi novio. Respondió twilight dejando sorprendidas a las demás.

T

-¿Tu novio? Me dices que tu novio es un humano. Dijo la princesa celestia confundida.

-Si, pero lo importante es que aquí tengo muchas cosas que no quiero dejar. Respondió twilight mas calmada.

-Pero twilight en equestria también tienes una vida solo que no la recuerdas, pero si nos dejas ayudarte podrás recordar tu vida. Respondió celestia que estaba empezando a irritarse.

-Princesa celestia yo ya recuerdo mi vida en equestria y por eso decidí que quiero quedarme aquí. Respondió twilight.

Yo me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo, lo mismo las demás, sobretodo celestia que dijo con un tono de sorpresa y de ira:

-Entonces sabes quien eres y decides quedarte aquí, pues quedate nos vamos de aquí, disfruta tu vida en este basurero.

Yo quede muy sorprendido por las palabras de celestia, que empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno una luz cegadora invadió el cuarto cuando pude ver solo estábamos yo, twilight y María ya no había rastro de la princesa celestia ni de los elementos de la harmonía,pero justo en ese momento en el televisor estaban mostrando el discurso de julio cesar,pero en ese momento interrumpieron el discurso, en el televisor apareció la silueta de un hombre el fondo estaba totalmente oscuro y no se veían los rasgos de aquel hombre, pero en ese momento este empezo a hablar en ingles en un tono de voz claramente artificial, yo como se hablar ingles pude entender lo que dijo lo mismo que twilight:

-Ciudadanos del mundo, soy el gran rey Arturo de camelot y desde este momento he tomado Inglaterra y voy luchar hasta el final para que camelot sea el gran reino universal les pido a todos unirse a mi para ese fin a menos que quieran ser destruidos, quien se ponga en mi camino la pagara caro y eso incluye a julio cesar y su imperio,a el le dijo que lo entrego a menos que quiera una larga guerra, viva camelot.

Después de este discurso la imagen volvió a roma donde julio cesar, que ya había visto el discurso del rey Arturo, respondió con voz decidida:

-Si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás, yo no entregare algo que me costo muchos años de mi vida lograr, así que les pido a todos los habitantes del imperio apoyarme para derrotar a este rey Arturo, a partir de ahora estamos en guerra con camelot.

Después del discurso oímos los aplausos de la gente presente en el evento, mientras twilight decía con un tono de voz sarcástico:

-Genial, otro loco con ansias de poder.

-Si pero este esta mas loco que julio cesar. respondí yo tranquilo.

-Si por eso me voy a unir al ejercito romano. Respondió twilight decidida.

Yo no sabia que decir, hasta que mas tranquilo dije:

-No, twilight tu no vas estar en esta guerra.

-No puedes controlarme papá ya tengo 18 años y decido que quiero hacer con mi vida. Respondió twilight antes de salir de la habitación, yo trate de seguirla pero maría me paro.

-No la sigas déjala, no la puedes controlar para siempre. Dijo maría.

-Esta bien. Respondí yo con un suspiro.

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, lo siento si me he tardado algo de tiempo es que no había tenido muchas ganas de escribir nada pero aquí estoy, el siguiente capitulo sera la guerra entre roma y camelot y con twilight en el ejercito romano o legiones, ahora quiere pedirles su opinión, en el imperio romano se hablaba latín que quieren que ponga los diálogos de los personajes en latín y después entre paréntesis en español o dejo los diálogos en español y solo dijo que esta hablando en latín, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo dejen sus opiniones realmente me ayudan mucho**


	8. Chapter 8

**My** **little** **twilight.**

 **Capitulo** **8.**

 **punto** **de** **vista** **de** **twilight.**

Ya habían cinco años de esta guerra, yo me aliste en el ejercito desde el principio de la guerra, cinco años de lucha me han dejado marcas tanto físicas como mentales, pero ahora soy centurión un cargo importante dentro de las legiones romanas, dirijo un pelotón de 80 soldados, una legión esta conformada por 4300 soldados mas o menos, pero dejando de hablar de los rangos romanos, esta guerra esta totalmente estancada en el norte de la galia anteriormente francia, los ingreses o camelot como se hacen llamar nos están complicando mas de la cuenta y por esa misma razón, yo me estoy dirigiendo a la tienda de campaña del comandante del ejercito romano, para recibir las instrucciones pertinentes al próximo ataque a las tropas inglesas, pero mientras me dirigía hacia alla note como los nuevos reclutas se me quedaban viendo, yo solo suspire cansada, ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas por parte de los nuevos soldados, que no duraban mucho tiempo ya que al ver la insignia con mi rango militar volteaban hacia otro lado. Cuando llegue a la tienda del comandante me quite el casco y entre, ahí ya estaban reunidos los otros centuriones de la legión décimo primera del ejercito, me senté al lado de un hombre que no conocía de nada, pero si conocía que había sido un boina verde conmemorado por su patriotismo y por sus acciones de guerra. En ese momento apareció el comandante que era un hombre alto, de pelo canoso, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y vestía un traje rojo y blanco con muchas medallas en el, este hombre era un veterano soldado israelí que perteneció al grupo de operaciones especiales, era un gran estratega y un gran líder de guerra, el comandante afino su voz y dijo, mientras señalaba en un mapa del campo de batalla:

-muy llego el momento de expulsar a esos ingleses de la galia de una vez y para siempre, nuestro plan consiste en romper la linea que tienen montada en todo el norte de la galia, para recuperarla y luego atacar britania y acabar con esta guerra.

Yo mientras escuchaba lo que decía el comandante, pensaba en todos estos años en el ejercito, yo ya no era la potra que era cuando entre, he cambiado mucho, pero aveces pienso si quedarme aquí fue un error, tuve la opción de aceptar la propuesta de la princesa celestia y volver a equestria, pero a pesar de recordar mi vida en equestria, sentía una unión con este mundo y con mi padre, que aunque no fuera mi verdadero padre, el me crio cuando aparecí en este mundo como una potrilla, me dio todo a pesar de no ser su verdadera hija el siempre me trato como si lo fuera y siempre estaré muy agradecido con el. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, mire el mapa del campo de batalla mientras el comandante señalaba y explicaba la estrategia, se suponía que nuestra legión seria una de las que guiaría el ataque, romperíamos las defensas de los ingleses o britanos como el comandante los llamaba, otra cosa que no les he mencionado, el idioma oficial del imperio romano es el latín, así que cuando ingrese al ejercito tuve que aprenderlo,no fue tan difícil el castellano es una lengua que deriva del latín así que no fue tan complicado aprenderlo, pero volviendo a la explicación de la estrategia por parte del comandante, que romperíamos las defensas britanas y recuperaríamos los poblados del norte de la galia, después de recuperar esta zona, lanzaríamos un ataque a las costas de britania y terminaríamos esta guerra que ya había durado demasiado tiempo. Después de que el comandante nos explico el plan nos dijo que seria al dia siguiente el ataque y que nos preparáramos para este ataque ya que seria determinante para el destino de esta guerra.

 **POV** **tercera** **persona.**

Mientras las tropas romanas se preparaban para su ataque para recuperar el norte de la galia, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en roma, el emperador julio cesar estaba sentado en su escritorio firmando documentos importantes, julio cesar detuvo un momento lo que estaba haciendo y suspiro, sus cinco primeros años de gobierno habían sido muy estresantes para el y realmente le pesaban, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos, tenia menos cabello, se veía aun mas viejo y estaba mas flaco, realmente esta guerra lo estaba afectando a el y a su preciado imperio, nunca creyó que en su gobierno se peleara una guerra, realmente no esperaba la aparición de ese tal rey Arturo y su camelot, muchos de sus ministros le habían sugerido que utilizara el super arma que había construido y con la cual había destruido todo estados unidos, pero a el realmente le había afectado usar esa arma contra civiles inocente, el realmente se arrepentía de eso, ya que siempre fue un hombre que estaba en contra de la guerra y del uso de armas, el había construido esa arma solo para convencer a los países de unirse a el, pero no para usarla, se sintió mal cuando la uso en contra estados unidos y se prometio a si mismo no volverla a utilizar jamas, pero en ese momento el cúmulo de pensamientos del emperador fue interrumpido, por alguien tocando la puerta de su despacho, le dio permiso para pasar y entro un hombre corpulento vestido de traje, usaba un comunicador en su oído derecho y una insignia en el pecho que tenia inscrito "capital de la guardia pretoriana", este le dijo al emperador con un tono de voz sereno:

-Señor, es hora de su discurso diario a la población.

El emperador dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dijo:

-¡Lo había olvidado!, me estoy poniendo viejo, ya voy para alla.

El hombre en la puerta asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, el emperador se paro con mucha dificultad y tomo su bastón y camino lentamente fuera de su despacho, cuando salio del despacho uno de sus guardias pretorianos lo sujeto del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar y se dirigieron al balcón del palacio, una vez ahí el emperador se sujeto de las barandas del balcón y hablo con un tono de voz fuerte:

-Compatriotas en estos 5 años de lucha hemos resistido todas las agresiones del enemigo pero por fin estamos a punto de terminar esta guerra, solo les pido aguantar un poco mas, que ya a mas tardar en 5 días esta guerra habrá acabado, eso se los prometo.

Después de esas palabras todas las personas en la praza de abajo empezaron a aplaudir, el emperador saludo a todos antes de irse a descansar a su habitación.

 **POV** **TWILIGHT** **SPARKLE.**

Me encontraba con mi centuria ya les había contado el plan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en este momento nos preparábamos para el dia siguiente, cuando un mensajero se acerco y me entrego una carta del comandante, yo la tome y la abrí y la leí de inmediato esta decía solamente: "ven a verme a mi tienda, rápido, tengo nuevas ordenes".

Yo me quede un poco confusa, ¿por que el comandante quería verme, y que eran estas nuevas ordenes que quería decirme?, yo pensé mientras caminaba a la tienda del comandante que probablemente también iban a venir los demás centuriones, así que me tranquiliza tal vez solo era un cambio de planes, si eso era lo mas probable.

Al llegar a la tienda del comandante y entrar, vi solo al comandante y no a ninguno de los centuriones, el comandante al verme entrar me señalo para que me acercara a el, una vez me acerque, el comandante dijo con voz tranquila:

-¿estoy seguro que te preguntas de por que estas aqui?.-Yo asentí- bueno estas aquí por que tengo una misión para ti y tu centuria.

-¿De que se trata?. Pregunte yo curiosa.

-Ustedes se van a infiltrar mañana en el palacio real de Londres y matar al rey Arturo. Dijo el comandante con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Yo me quedé perpleja por las palabras del comandante, no esperaba una misión como esa, pero me repuse rápido e hice un saludo militar como gesto afirmativo y el comandante me dio la orden de retirarme y así lo hice. Iba caminando por el campamento mientras pensaba en esa misión, tenia toda la pinta de ser suicida, pero yo solo tenia el rango de centurión y tenia que obedecer las ordenes del comandante.

Regrese con mi centuria y les informo del nuevo plan, muchos protestan, pero yo los calmo y los mando a descansar para mañana y voy a descansar, mañana sera un dia muy ocupado.

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, solo falta un capitulo mas y el epilogo, hasta el siguiente capitulo, adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My** **little** **twilight.**

 **Capitulo** **9.**

 **punto** **de** **vista** **de** **twilight.**

Desperté a las 4:30 de la mañana y desperté a toda mi centuria, que aunque se quejaron, se levantaron y los forme al frente de nuestras carpas y dije con voz autoritaria:

-Hoy tenemos una misión importante, quizás no regresemos, pero pelearemos con honor para terminar esta guerra y tener por fin la pax romana que nuestro emperador nos ha prometido.

Los soldados me alabaron y yo sonreí por lo bajo, mi centuria me respetaba, ellos me aceptaron a pesar de no ser de su raza y ahora yo estaba al mando. En ese momento apareció el comandante junto al legado, que es el jefe de nuestra legión, el comandante se paro al lado mio y junto a el estaba el legado, que era un hombre enclenque, con el rostro demacrado, de pelo negro bastante canoso y ojos marrones que tenían expresión cansada, parecía de unos 50 años, pero en realidad tenia 25 años, por lo que entendía era adicto a la meta-anfetamina, nunca entendí como había llegado a ese rango. El comandante dijo con voz autoritaria y severa:

-muy bien, señoritas llego el momento en que van demostrar vuestro honor y lealtad al imperio.

Los hombres alabaron esas palabras y me siguieron a mi, al comandante y al legado, hasta llegar a un aeropuerto improvisado y vimos un avión enorme, era un prototipo que tenia un sistema de camuflaje y era invisible a los radares, nos montamos en el avión y nos sentamos en los asientos que estaban pegadas a la pared de la bodega de carga.

Ya en el aire, use mi magia para preparar mi arma para la batalla, lo mismo hacían los soldados, si les soy sincera estoy nerviosa, vamos a morir en esta misión, pero si lo logramos incluso aunque morimos seremos recordados como los héroes del imperio, pero luego pienso en mi padre como se sentirá si muero, deje de pensar todas esas cosas tenia que concertarme en la misión.

Por fin sobrevolábamos britania, el comandante nos informo que saltaríamos en paracaídas en las afueras de Londres, así empezaron a saltar, hasta que solo quedaba yo, me pare y me puse el paracaídas con un poco de dificultad por estar diseñado para humanos, pero me lo puse y el comandante me dijo con un tono amable no típico de el:

-trata de regresar chica, a tu padre no le gustaría perderte.

-Si eso haré, pero ¿como sabes de mi padre?. Respondí yo nerviosa.

-Por que se como es perder a mi hija. Respondió el comandante con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yo asentí y salte, abrí el paracaídas y aterrice al lado de mi centuria y les di ordenes de moverse con sigilo hasta la entrada a la ciudad.

Entramos a la ciudad pero me pareció extraño fue demasiado, quizás simplemente todos los soldados estaban en la galia peleando, seguimos, caminando por la ciudad para llegar al palacio de buckingham, nos encontramos en el camino con soldados pero los eliminábamos y seguíamos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos, nos dimos cuenta de por que no había casi soldados en la ciudad, todos estaban aquí, empezamos a disparar mientras nos cubríamos donde podíamos, varios de mis hombres murieron pero los soldados del rey Arturo estaban muertos, así que entramos a los jardines donde había mas soldados, con algunas dificultades logramos eliminar a toda la seguridad y llegamos a la puerta, en ese momento eramos 50, 10 me acompañaron adentro y los demás se quedaron vigilando afuera, entramos al vestíbulo donde no había nadie y nos fuimos de habitación en habitación donde si encontrábamos resistencia que eliminábamos rápidamente, hasta que llegamos al despacho donde se suponía que estaba Arturo, y efectivamente estaba, nos vio entrar pero no hizo nada, solo se quedo mirándonos, era un hombre de aspecto débil, de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos negros, piel morena, no parecía tener mas de 25 años, este hombre dijo con un tono noble y educado:

-llegan tarde ya he llamado al ejercito para que vengan para aca de inmediato, los mataran a ustedes y destruirán su preciado imperio y yo el rey Arturo seré el dueño del mundo.

-Estas loco. Respondí yo con rabia.

-oh. Yo no estoy loco, solo soy un genio visionario como julio cesar yo planee por años esta toma de poder, claro el se me adelanto. Respondió Arturo con la mirada de un demente.

-no, julio cesar fue un visionario, tu solo un loco sediento de poder, como Caligula o Nerón. Respondí yo con mas rabia, quería pegarle un tiro pero también quería saber mas de aquel hombre, por que aunque fuera un loco es mejor saber todas las versiones de la historia.

-No me compares con esos demonios, yo soy un genio, todos piensan que lo soy y tu no me dirás lo contrario. Respondió Arturo totalmente fuera de si.

En ese momento saco una pistola pero nosotros abrimos fuego y lo matamos, suspiramos pensando que todo había terminado, pero justo en ese momento, empezamos a oír disparos, miramos por las ventanas del despacho del ya fallecido rey y vimos como venían llegando tropas britanas, pero también aviones romanos, nosotros rápidamente salimos de ahí.

Salimos del palacio y nos encontramos a los demás disparando a los britanos tratando de defender la puerta, ya habían caído diez, nos colocamos en posición y empezamos a disparar, pero pronto nos superaban en numero, pero pronto vimos en el cielo muchos paracaídas con la insignia romana caer mientras los soldados disparaban, pero justo en ese momento uno de mis hombres grito, granada y todos nos agachamos, pero la explosión me llego a alcanzar y quede desmayada.

Desperté no se cuanto tiempo después en un hospital, no sentía ninguna de mis patas, por que no las tenia, en ese momento un doctor entro en la habitación y al verme despierta dijo con asombro y alegría:

-Ya despertó señorita sparkle, dios cuanto tiempo.

-¿cuanto ha pasado?. Pregunte yo con miedo.

-Un año señorita. Respondió el doctor.

Yo estaba sorprendida, pero luego le pregunte al doctor:

-¿Que paso con la guerra?

-Ya termino, gracias a ti ya vivimos en paz. Respondió el doctor antes de retirarse de la sala.

Yo me quede ahí sin poder hacer nada, hasta que el doctor volvió con otras personas que cargaban una prótesis robótica, parecía diseñada para mi, este mismo doctor, me dijo:

-tu prótesis nueva, para que puedas volver a caminar, diseñada con la mas alta tecnología de punta.

Me levantaron y me pusieron en la prótesis, luego conectaron la prótesis con las fibras nerviosas de lo que quedaba de mis patas y una vez hecho eso, pude mover mis nuevas patas aunque algo torpemente, el doctor me dijo que tardaría en acostumbrarme pero que lo haría y caminaría como antes. luego trajeron un sustituto de mi pelaje, de un materia sintético igual de un color morado y me lo pusieron encima para ocultar las partes metálicas, después de eso me ayudaron a subirme a la cama y con un poco de incomodidad en un principio me acosté en la cama y el doctor y los otros hombres se fueron y me volví a quedar sola en mi habitación, pero solo por un rato, por que alguien entro unos minutos después, al principio no lo reconocí, pero cuando lo tuve mas cerca supe que era el comandante, que la verdad no conocía su nombre, pero bueno, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en una silla cercana y dijo con un tono de voz muy paternal:

-Creí que morirías, estos años te considere casi como una hija y perderte seria algo muy desastroso para mi después de lo de mi hija, por eso quiero darte esto.

En eso el saco un collar de oro, con joyas incrustadas en el, entonces el comandante dijo casi llorando:

-Quedatelo, era de mi hija, pero creo que te lo mereces.

Entonces me puso el collar en el cuello y se puso a llorar, yo trate de consolarlo con un abrazo pero claro mis nuevas patas delanteras no me respondían todavía bien, así que dije con una sonrisa:

-Gracias, por darme esto prometo conservarlo por siempre.

El comandante se seco las lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, justo cuando salio el entro mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano, aunque casi no reconozco a mi padre, esta bastante demacrado y se esta quedando calvo, mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo:

-Cuando recibimos la visita pensamos que habías muerto, es bueno verte sana y salva, aunque no saliste ilesa, pero me alegra que estés viva.

Yo no aguante mas y me eche a llorar, pero mi padre me abrazo y nos consolamos uno al otro, después nos pusimos a hablar entre todos y nos reímos como en los viejos tiempo.

Dos horas después, se fueron y entraron mis amigos, María y Pablo y mi novio Antonio, primero nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, pero mis patas no me ayudaron mucho pero bueno ya aprenderé a usarlas, luego nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que había pasado, pero en eso, Antonio se arrodilla y me pide matrimonio yo acepto, lo amo mucho y el también me ama, yo lo beso fuertemente en los labios, como extrañaba besarlo, sentir mis labios con los suyos, prometo no volverme a alejar de el.

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, solo falta el epilogo y ya esta se acabo, ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos en el epilogo, adios.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My little twilight.**

 **Epilogo.**

 **Punto de vista de twilight.**

Me encontraba sentada enfrente de la computadora escribiendo lo que seria mi siguiente libro, paro un momento de escribir y miro la foto de mi padre y suelto un suspiro, lo extraño mucho, murió hace 5 años de cáncer de próstata, lo extraño mucho, después de su muerte, me sentí devastada pero Antonio me apoyo en todo, ahora el era gobernador de la provincia de Venezuela, yo procedí con mi escritura, este libro iba a ser una investigación de la guerra con los britanos, donde yo perdí mis patas, hace ya 25 años desde que desperté en el hospital sin mis patas y 26 desde el final de la guerra, había pedido fotografías a mis viejos colegas en el ejercito, despues me detuve de nuevo y mire la foto de mi viejo comandante que aun seguía vivo a pesar de ya tener 90 años de edad, aun hablamos de vez en cuando por Skype, el sigue con su mente intacta, después de la muerte de mi padre lo considere como un segundo padre y hablar con el realmente me reanima, luego veo la hora y me doy cuenta que tengo que dictar una clase en la universidad central de Venezuela, donde estudio mi padre, así que apago la computadora y salgo de mi casa, que no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad, así que llego enseguida y entro al salón donde voy a dictar la clase.

Después de dictar esa clase salgo del salón y de la universidad, llego a mi casa y veo que mi esposo ya ha llegado y lo saludo con un beso, y me voy al baño a bañarme, después de bañarme, veo sentada en el sofá a la propia princesa celestia que al verme, me dice con voz fría:

-Te vez mayor twilight cuantos años han pasado, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-31 años, y mi decisión sigue siendo la misma, me quedo aquí. Respondí yo molesta.

Ella tardo en responder, pero cuando lo hizo dijo en voz suave:

-Solo vengo a ver como estas y tu padre como esta,

-Muerto, murió hace 5 años. Respondí yo algo mas calmada.

-Es una lastima era un buen padre, por como te crio. Respondió ella con lastima.

Así estuvimos hablando un rato, luego mi esposo se unió a la conversación, después de unas tres horas, celestia dijo con un tono de voz triste:

Ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, adiós.

Luego ella hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció, mis esposo y yo nos quedamos mirando un rato y luego dijo:

Vamos al parque, un rato.

Yo asentí y me prepare para salir, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez la foto de mi padre y decir en voz baja:

-Te extraño papa.

 **Hasta aquí la historia, ojala les haya gustado, fue muy difícil escribir algunos puntos, pero ahora me voy a dedicar al 100% a grand theft auto: ponyville, nos leemos, adios.**


End file.
